


Harry confronts Snape

by Hulk223



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confrontations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: During the sixth year Harry finds out what happened to get his parents killed or at least Snape's part in it





	Harry confronts Snape

Harry Potter had been known to get angry at different times and at different people such as Draco Malfoy who he referred to as "Ferret" or sometimes Ron when he got jealous at Harry's fame and money but there were two people who he hated more than anything. They were Severus Snape and Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort and it was on this day that Harry's hatred of Snape had exceeded his limit. 

Harry had been on a trip to Gringotts to pick up a good amount of Gold for his supplies for Hogwarts while staying at the Burrow as he was in his sixth year and needed the right items, So as he headed into his vault he found what appeared to be a letter from someone, now this awed Harry as he didn't have any letters in there before but now it just showed up and so he picked it up before thinking to himself " I wonder who this is from, I mean it has to be from someone who knows me right?" and headed out of the bank before doing his shopping. 

On the way out of Flourish and Blotts Harry saw Ron and Hermione waving at him and so he headed over to where they stood at some random shop before he said "guess what I found in my vault?' with Hermione raising her eyebrow at this before looking over at Ron who did the same and asked "who Harry? I mean there are not many people who could've gotten in your vault is there?" as Ron nodded in agreement. 

Then Ron said " what do you think was in there?" with Harry showing the letter and replied "I don't know but I am interested in reading later" as they went out of the Alley and headed back to the Burrow. Once Harry sat down next to Hermione he then took out the letter before swallowing any feelings of doubt and possible insecurity as he opened it and read to himself.  
" My Dearest Harry, If you are reading this then I am dead and I am with your father and grandparents in the afterlife, Know this sweetheart that this is not your fault it's Tom Riddle's as well as my former best friend Severus Snape. Now I am betting you are shocked to discover that, well here's the story: Me and Snape were friends through our years at Hogwarts but at the same time he and your father were enemies and I know that a good reason for that was their feelings for me." 

"Eventually, Me and Snape fell out during our fifth year and a few years later I fell for your father which probably drove Snape to do what he did. This is where you will probably hate Snape and I don't blame you for I still curse his name when I think of what he did, You see he overheard a prophecy given to Dumbledore by your divination teacher Trelawney and he tried to get Tom Riddle to spare me but at the same time kill you and your father. 

"Now Dumbledore probably found out and is using this to keep Snape in line but I also think that Snape is still resentful of your father being more deserving of my love than him and that's why he's tormenting you, now don't hesitate to fight back against Snape as I've seen you and how he's made your time her hell, also let him know I am waiting to kill him again when he meets me alright hon? Love Lily" 

Harry then put the letter away while feeling intense rage fuel him and so he headed out to the garden before clenching his fists and thinking to himself " I hope I never have to see him again" as Hermione came out and squeezed his shoulder while whispering "I read your mum's letter and I agree with her, what Snape did was unforgivable and you shouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Harry nodded at her and kissed her before they snogged for some time until they headed inside to relax. 

Anyway a while later at Hogwarts Harry was in Potions when Snape sneered at him and "accidentally" knocked his potion over as he said " Zero for today Potter" which only drove Harry's anger at him further until the day's lesson ended and as the class was about to leave Harry stayed back as he got something to say to Snape. Snape noticed him and sneered as he said mockingly " the class is over Potter I got nothing to say to you" before Harry sneered back. 

Then he said " Well i got something to say to you you grease monkey, I've had it with the way you've been tormenting me all cause of my father well guess what, I know what you did to my parents years ago how you got them killed and if you do anything else to me I will find a way to make it public, I don't know maybe get Dumbledore's help." before leaving the classroom as he saw Snape's face turn pale at the implications of what that meant. 

A few moments later Harry was in Dumbledore's office as the old man said "I am sorry for not stopping Severus soon, I know that he has caused you and others pain but I don't know if giving Amelia and the ministry my memories of him admitting he sold your parents out to Tom will do anything" before Harry shrugged as he said " I just want to wait and see what will happen that should keep him at bay you know?". 

Then Albus sighed at as he can't understand why Severus won't let go of his grudge towards James Potter before Harry then left the office and went to his next lesson.

Ok so first off this is my opinion so don't give me flames or anything, I hate snape and will always hate him so if you don't like this story then go read something else. The next thing is that I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling so there's the disclaimer.


End file.
